A Love Too Strong To Let Go
by DeniseO514
Summary: Christine is about to leave with Raoul but she is drawn back to the phantom. See what happens when Christine goes to give the ring back to Erik but can't bring herself to leave him. Please Review ... This is my first fanfic.
1. The Point Of No Return

**This is my first ever fanfic so be nice. It will begin down in Erik's liar where Christine must decide between Raoul and Erik.**

**Chapter 1 - The Point Of No Return**

Christine's POV

Christine looked at Erik with tear stained checks as he taunted her by pulling the rope thus choking Raoul.How could someone she thought had so much love for her put her through this hell. He had really given her no choice but to choose him, after all she would not just stand there and watch Raoul be killed because of her. She put him in this situation and even though either way there would be no happy ending for Raoul she could not let him be killed by Erik. Erik shouted to her make your choice my dear or I will for you, as he pulled tighter on the rope. Christine couldn't help but at that moment think of Erik as a monster. She walked into the cold lake sending a shiver down her spine and waded through the water towards Erik. She stopped in front of him and looked into his emerald eyes and saw so much pain. Christine decided to make her decision then and pressed her lips to Erik's in a long passionate kiss that seemed to make time stop. She felt a tear run off of Erik's face and onto hers as she kissed him and thought of all he has been through due to his distorted face and what he has become.

* * *

Erik's POV

When the kissed ended Erik looked down at her and couldn't help but feel as if he were ruining her. When he looked into those soft brown eyes they seemed somewhat changed. They no longer held the innocence they once did and now held pain and anguish. He dropped the rope into the icy lake and turned away. Leave and forget all you've seen of the Angel in Hell. He dare not turn around but heard Christine make her way through the water to Raoul. He also heard them get into the boat and begin to make their way back to the world above. He just sat there on the bed where Christine once slept and listened to the tune of the music box as tears fell uncontrollably down his cheeks. Suddenly he looked up to see Christine standing there her cheeks still stained with tears.

Christine I love you...

* * *

Christine's POV

She looked down at Erik as his tears flowed so freely and felt as though he never looked more like a helpless little boy. Then she heard him sing to her those words still so sweet to her ears.

Christine I love you...

She felt the ring she held tightly in her palm leaving a red imprint of the design. She had intended on giving it to him to represent goodbye somewhat a bit of closure. She couldn't move but she felt the ring slip from her palm as she opened her hand at her side. She did not look down as she heard the ring hit the cold stone floor but instead kept her eyes fixed on Erik as he stared up at her. She had never had more in common or felt so much passion for anyone but him. She walked up to him and caressed the marred side of his face and he closed his eyes. She had to say something ... anything but didn't know what. She then knelt beside him and gently kissed his lips, which then grew into a more passionate kiss that made their surroundings and the current situation melt away. Nothing could ever affect her as Erik's kiss could and at that moment she realized it ... She loved him too much to just leave and never look back. She knew the real Erik and she knew she could never love anyone as she did him.


	2. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**Oh, I forgot to mention I have NO ownership over The Phantom Of The Opera. I wish I did though the story would have ended much differently. Btw I am going to attempt to make every chapter titled after a song from POTO. If anyone has any suggestions of where the story should go from here I'm more then happy to listen. If you have an idea and I use it you will be credited for it at the top of the chapter. :-) **

**Thanks to Mouse In The Opera House for the nice review ... it was my first review ever and I was glad to see it was a good one. **

Chapter 2 – Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

When the kiss ended Christine slowly opened her eyes as a slight smile of bliss formed.

She then realized the current situation and how Raoul was waiting for her to return to him so they could leave. Not being able to face Raoul she asked Erik to quickly get her a piece of paper and a pen. Erik looked at her as if she were nuts but got it for her anyway, Christine began to write...

_My Dearest Raoul,_

_I am sorry to say I cannot just bring myself to leave and never look back. I am going to leave with Erik and try to figure things out. I was not forced to write this letter and I want you to know I am not being hold captive, as I know that is the first thing you will think of. I cannot simply just leave him here to die or be killed and when I figure things out I will be sure to contact you. They are after Erik not you and I must be sure of his safety because I do still care for him. I am sorry Raoul..._

_Love,_

_Christine_

_PS If you are still here once the mob reaches here please don't tell them any of this. Tell them the phantom was gone once you arrived. I do hope you are gone before they reach here.

* * *

_

When Raoul went to go look for Christine he found the letter neatly folded on a desk. He nervously picked it up and began to read it. When he finished he stared at it blankly unable to even think. Did Christine actually write this or had the phantom once again abducted her against her will? He looked around and there was no sign of her or the phantom so he decided to leave before he had to face the mob. As he went to leave he felt something under his foot, he lifted his foot to find Christine's engagement ring! He picked up the ring and stared at it for a moment before placing it in his pocket. As he rowed back his body shook and he felt his stomach in knots.

I must find her and get her back from this madman!

* * *

Erik was shocked when Christine kissed him and even more shocked at her asking him for a piece of paper and pen. He did not know what to think but knew she still had feelings for him judging by the passionate kiss and hurried to get what she asked for. He did not see what she was writing and watched as she hurried and placed the folded paper on his desk. Then she finally spoke…

That was a letter for Raoul when I don't return to him he might assume you have taken me against my will. We must leave now before the mob arrives and tries to kill you. She was somewhat out of breath. Erik could do nothing but stare at the girl before him. Was she saying she wanted to leave with him?

Erik are you listening to me?

Do you know another way out?

At her somewhat harsh and worried tone Erik snapped out of it.

He gained his composure, placed his white mask securely on his face, and combed his hair back with his fingers.

Yes, follow me time is of the essence. He wanted to feel in control again and was surprised at how the young girl had taken control of the situation.


	3. Wandering Child

I know some of you might find this chapter boring but I'm having a bit of writers block. Please review anyway … Thanks

Chapter 3 – Wandering Child

They made their way through the tunnel until they finally came to a door that he told her led to an alley beside the opera house. He told her to act casually and not to draw any attention to herself. Christine had no idea where they were going or even if they had a place to go but still she followed Erik. After a bit of walking Erik spotted a man go into a house and leave his horse and buggy temporarily unattended. He opened the door to the buggy and told Christine to hurry and get in, she didn't agree with his stealing but knew they had very little options if they wanted Erik to get away from the opera house alive. She climbed in and Erik got in the front and took the reins of the horse. As the horse galloped off the man ran out and shouted for them to come back but they were already a distance away and he'd never catch them.

It seemed as if the journey had taken forever to Christine and she dosed off until the horses came to an abrupt stop. He hurried over to open the door to the buggy for Christine and after she stepped out he pulled a black velvet pouch out of his pocket. He opened it and put a few coins in Christine's hand.

I will need you to go into that hotel and ask for a room, give the man the money and get the key. Once you have done that you will come out to get me.

Christine did as she was told and made her way into the shabby hotel to inquire about a room.

She made the transaction with the clerk at the front desk and he gave her the key to room 11.

The clerk didn't notice as the masked man and the pretty young women made their way to their way to the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raoul sat in his study drinking brandy and staring off into space. He wondered where the phantom and Christine could have gone to since surely the madman had no friends and Raoul knew he had no family. Where could he have taken her? It didn't matter he would have his Little Lotte returned to him no matter what the costs. He took another sip of brandy and began to dose off in his red leather armchair only to have dreams of her.

* * *

When Erik opened the door to the room the first thing Christine noticed was that there was only one bed. As soon as she walked in she fixed her eyes on it and Erik took notice. 

The bed is yours and I will sleep on the floor. I just thought it would look a little odd having one women request a room with two beds.

You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor on account of me and it is a big bed, I don't mind sharing if you don't?

It wouldn't be proper Christine so you take the bed the floor suits me better.

Christine suddenly felt embarrassed and somewhat rejected by him. Since it was a long day they both decided to go to sleep, Erik on the floor and Christine alone in the bed.


	4. The Music Of The Night

The song in this chapter is a part of James Blunt's Goodbye My Lover ... I have no ownership over it but I did change the lyrics a bit so it would work for Erik and Christine's situation.

Chapter 4 – The Music Of The Night

Erik couldn't seem to sleep so he just laid there on the floor and watched Christine as she slept. She must have been having a nightmare because she had a very unpleasant look on her face and kept tossing and turning. He decided to get up and go over to her. He sat himself on the edge of the bed beside her and brushed a stray hair from her face. Suddenly she sat up and called out ... Erik! She stared at him for a moment with teary eyes before she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

I was so scared I had the most horrible nightmare that seemed so real. I thought I had lost you and …

She began to cry onto Erik's shoulder and he felt the wetness of her tears on his shirt. In an attempt to calm her he put one arm around her and with the other he caressed her curly brown locks and wiped some sweat from her brow with his thumb.

Suddenly he began to sing to soothe her...

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared my music.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've fallen in love with you.

When he finished he realized she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He tried to lay her down on the bed but she began to wake up. She kept a tight grasp on him as if he were going to runaway.

Please Erik lay with me I feel if I know you are beside me I won't be visited by nightmares. I see no harm in you just holding me as I sleep. Please ...

She looked up at him with glassy pleading eyes and he felt like holding on to her and never letting go. He didn't answer with words but instead nodded his head and she moved over so he could lay on the bed with her. He laid awkwardly there on his back and she nestled her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him. In return he put his arms around her and she smiled up at him before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep peaceful sleep. He kissed her forehead tenderly and told himself not to get used to this. He watched her sleep and inhaled the sweet floral scent of her hair until he too fell asleep with her in his arms. That night Erik for the first time in his life slept through the night without nightmares.


End file.
